All About Us
by CRAZYFORCOCONUTS
Summary: Song Fic about Ren and HoroHoro. Close to death, and scared of dieing without the other knowing how they feel Ren and HoroHoro come out on how they feel about each other. Can Yoh and the others save them before it is too late? RenxHoroHoro
1. Len's Realisation

This is the first chapter of my Yaoi story about Len Tao and Trey Racer. The song intertwined into it is All About Us by Tatu. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue.

Len's realisation of his love for Trey.

The chains were digging into his wrists, pain seeping through his body. Jun hung opposite him, eyes downcast. He was silent, she was thinking, he wanted Bason, and she wanted to be free.

" When I break these chains then we can destroy uncle." He said after a while. Jun looked up at him, sadness betrayed in her purple eyes.

_Run away if we must…_

" No Len, please, lets just leave here." Even as she spoke the roof above them shook and the two guards of the prison came flying past them. Len sighed and looked at his sister.

" Three guesses who is making that racket." He sighed, rolling his eyes. Yoh and Morty appeared from the shadows, smiling lightly, but shock evident in his eyes at the treatment the two siblings were receiving. Len felt uncomfortable at having Morty's eyes upon him like that so when he was undone he left the dudgeon without another word to either his sister or rescuers.

When he reached the hall and saw Trey and Rio fighting against the Joto guard he gasped. The whole gang had come to save him, and even though he was touched he did not let them see it. Trey and Rio were fighting hard but both went flying backwards into the walls. Len ran forward and faced the last guard, hearing his uncle speak through him, and did not waver when attacked.

" LEN!" Trey yelled as the Chinese shaman flew through the air, crashing to the ground. He ran forward and placed himself in the way of the next attack. Len's yellow eyes widened as Trey flew through the air away from him, taking the whole blow for him. Something touched his heart, tugging away the usual cold feeling.

" Now it is your turn!" En cried through the guard, whom was really Shaolin, Lee Pai Long's mentor.

" No you don't." Shouted a familiar voice. Jun stood in the doorway and Lee Pai Long jumped forward and blocked the blow. Len went and joined his sister, anger at the hurt they had both suffered.

_If they hurt you they hurt me too…_

_So we'll rise up…won't stop._

" Come now sister, we will defeat our uncle." Len said and walked away from the whole group. They followed and for once he did not argue.

" FIGHT!"

*

Afterwards, and the defeat of Len's uncle, Trey stood near the Chinese shaman, who lay upon the floor. He grasped his Kwan Dao tightly, pain in his features. Trey had been protecting him for the duration of the battle more then anyone else, and Len had noticed. He was touched, and felt something new in his heart for the blue haired shaman.

" Is everyone ok?" A new voice joined the party. It was Ran Tao, Len and Jun's mother. Len looked up as she approached. Ching Tao, his grandfather was behind her.

" Yes thank you." Yoh replied. She smiled and began apologising for her brother-in-laws actions and thanking them for coming to save her children.

_Bason, where are you? _Len thought. His guardian ghost came forward and hovered over him.

_Yes master Len?_

_I think I'm in love Bason._

_WHAT?_

_Yes Bason, love._

_With who master?_

_Trey Racer._ With that Len fell unconscious, a smile playing about his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the first chapter. It starts with Len's realisation, then Trey's and then just their relationship. Enjoy.


	2. Trey Comes Forth

This is the second chapter of my Yaoi story about Len Tao and Trey Racer. The song intertwined into it is All About Us by Tatu. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trey's feelings coming forth.

" He is really scary Yoh." Morty argued. Yoh smiled at his short friend as they reached the house. Anna and Trey stood in the doorway as they entered.

" Who is?" Trey asked.

" Len Tao. The shaman who I was just fighting with." Yoh replied, slipping past them into the kitchen. Anna followed him while Morty sat at the door and slipped his shoes off.

" Well Morty, how scary?" Trey asked.

" Well, he looks pretty creepy, he has glaring yellow eyes, and he is Chinese."

" Why does being Chinese make him scary?" Trey laughed. Morty blushed at his mistake. Trey left the house and leant against the gate, smiling.

" We invited him over here later, he may come if he wants to." Morty called as he disappeared into the house.

_Man, he sounds like a real jerk,_ Trey thought.

*

Yoh and Anna answered the door when the rapper went. They opened it to find Len there, scowling in annoyance, Bason flying round his head. Yoh grinned ad stepped back to welcome him in but Anna blocked the way. Her beads flashed and Bason was caught.

" Any funny business and he goes to the spirit world." She snapped. Len nodded in silence and pushed past her, following Yoh to where Trey and Morty were sitting crossed legged on the floor waiting for them.

When he saw Len Trey felt his heart pace quicken and the words he had planned on saying when the other entered left his mind. Len moved with a sort of grace intertwined with a warrior stance. His eyes scrutinised his face, purple hair falling across his eyes. Why did he feel like this? It wasn't like he was gay or anything, there was just something about Len that caught his eyes. The Chinese boy was beautiful, and Trey hadn't felt this way about anyone before.

" What are you gawping at?" Len snapped at him, voice accented. Trey started when he realised everyone was staring at him, including Corey, his guardian ghost.

" Nothing dude." He replied, forcing his voice to be level. Len rolled his eyes and sat down opposite him. Yoh laughed and took a seat next to Morty.

_Corey this dude is different from the others. I think I'm attracted to him_ Trey thought softly. Corey just made a little noise in his ear and he could tell she was not surprised. Len was telling them about his family life and how his sister had forced him to come here. Yoh asked how she was, and he replied doing good, although she was worried about their uncle. Morty asked why but Len did not answer and yet Trey wasn't really listening, his eyes were fixed on Len's voice, his half bare arms, so muscular and perfectly toned, the thinness of his waist.

_Is this love?_ He asked himself. Nah, it was just a stupid crush, a phase, it would pass…he hoped.

*

Ages later, all of them, new arrivals, Rio, Lyserg, him, Len, Yoh all of them in the desert, searching for Doby Village. But Trey did not care about the Shaman tournament anymore, he was only pretending, so he could stay with the group, and Len. The feeling he had put down to a stupid crush was more, Trey was now fully in love with the Chinese shaman. Though it did not seem like he had much of a chance, because Len hated him.

He sighed and watched him basking, almost catlike in the sunlight while he boiled in the heat. He had to tell him, find the courage to tell him how he felt and why he felt like that. He was sure Len would kill him when he came out but he did not care.

He was in love, and he had to tell Len.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so here is the second chapter, not so good I know but it will get better. And more to do with the song as well.


	3. The Truth is Out There

Italics in this chapter mean parts of the song, but the long part in italics is what happens to Len.

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone turned and gasped as Yoh stumbled to his feet. Only moments ago he had been dead on the floor and his friends had been fighting to try and destroy Yoh's twin. Two fighters had halted mid attack, staring in shock as their friend walked slowly forward. Len and Trey watched Yoh rubbing the back of his head and yawning.

" Hey guys, what did I miss?" He asked. Len scowled at his friend and opened his mouth to reply. He was drowned out by a scream.

" Len! Trey! Watch out!"

But it was too late, Len and Trey were both caught in Zeke's spirit of fire/king of spirits grasp. Both mediums broke as Zeke's dark eyes travelled over his victims.

_They say don't trust._

" You nearly were mine Yoh!" Zeke shouted. " And now your friends are mine."

_You…_

Len looked at Trey.

_Me…_

Trey looked at Len.

_We…_

They looked at each other.

_Us…_

Then they both looked at Zeke. Len closed his eyes and smiled. Trey was looking at the Chinese shaman, wondering what he was thinking.

" You might want us for our power Zeke, but it will always belong to Yoh!" He cried. Everyone looked at him.

" WHAT?!" Zeke thundered.

" If we fall now then our power will build up in Yoh, making him stronger then ever!" Len shouted at the evil shaman.

_So we'll fall if we must…  
Cause its you and its me…  
And it's all about…_

Len looked at Trey and then at Zeke.

" There is just one thing I would like everyone to know before I go." He said, smiling at the blue haired shaman opposite him. Trey smiled back uncertainly, worried that Len had lost his mind.

" I love you Trey." Len said as fire built up in the spirits grasp and consumed him…

*

_The fire ripped his clothes apart, licked his flesh and yet Len felt no pain at all. He smiled at Bason, who was yelling his name. The roaring of the flames drowned out any sound yet Len did not mind._

" _I told him I loved him, that is all that matters." He spoke quietly. Bason stopped yelling and stared at his master._

" _But Master Len, you are being killed." He argued._

" _If I was then I would have been incinerated by now Bason. Something is keeping me safe, and Zeke Asakura is in for a surprise." Len smiled, narrowing his eyes. _

_Bason stood by him and nodded, gripping his weapon tightly. Len bunched his hands into fists and threw his head back. Zeke was in for a surprise. If he thought a little fire was going to destroy a Tao, then he was sadly mistaken._

" _Bason, we are ready to show him that fire does not always destroy." He shouted._

*

Trey's eyes widened as Len's words reached him and he screamed Len's name when the fire completely consumed his friend. His reasons for staying in the shaman tournament, to be close to Len, had not been completely in vain, the other shaman loved him back.

He was shook from his thoughts when maniacal laughter reached his eyes. Everyone stood on the ground was looking at Zeke's guardian ghost's left hand, where the fire was dying down. Everyone expected to see the burned and charred remains of their friend, but what they did see struck delight into his friends, and anger through Zeke. Len was still alive, and not a burn was on him, and he was laughing his head off.

" You see Zeke, you can never hurt us." Len cackled, smirking at the evil shaman. Zeke scowled right back, and forced the King of Spirits to tighten his grip on the Tao. Len grimaced, yelling with the pain. Bason yelled with him and begged his master to fight the hold of Zeke. Len glared at him.

" How exactly Bason, he has my arms and I cannot use my weapon!" He snapped.

" Len, watch out!" Yoh yelled from the ground. The King of Spirits/spirit of fire smacked its other fist, still containing Trey, onto Len's head, completely knocking him out. Trey yelled Len's name over and over, struggling to hold back the rush of emotions building up inside him.

" Zeke you bastard, let him go." He yelled. Zeke looked at Trey, then at Len, then at the drop below them.

" With pleasure." He smiled.

Suddenly the Tao fell, plummeting towards the floor. There was blood trickling down his face, his eyes were closed tight, and no breath came from his body. Trey screamed as the floor rushed up to meet Len with a sickening crunch. Yoh and the others began to run to him but the sound of screams of pain halted them. Trey was screaming as Zeke tightened his grip and hit him too. Then he dropped the Ainu and faced Yoh, Faust, Rio, Lyserg, Anna and Chocolove.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger. Heh, find out in the next chapter whether they live or not.


End file.
